A new medical syndrome, Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) has recently been recognized. It is characterized by profound progressive depression of the immune system, resulting in repeated opportunistic infections and at least one type of neoplasm. The syndrome is usually if not always fatal. A retrovirus has been identified as the etiologic agent of AIDS. Attempts to develop a suitable primate animal model are in progress.